No todo es lo que parece
by Emarulde
Summary: Jack es un noble exiliado de su imperio por una leyenda la cual por sus poderes lo castiga, aunque no todo lo que ven nuestros ojos es cierto, cada vez que queremos evitar el destino hacemos que este se selle. El tratará de salvar al país que lo exilio de la verdadera amenaza que querían evitar y aprenderá a aceptarse como es gracias a alguien importante que se topará en su camino.
1. Llegada a Arendelle

Naguirda un país lleno de bondades, el clima es estable todo el año, frutos abundantes, riqueza en minerales, pero este país tiene una particularidad su gobierno no es solo regido por un dignatario sino es un grupo, que se hacen llamar los "guardianes", pues su trabajo es cuidar de su pueblo hacer que cada uno de los ducados convivan en paz, después de todo las extensiones de tierra y las conquistas a lo largo del tiempo los han impulsado a exigir el mismo poder y tanto la igualdad como la paz no se pueden lograr solo con buenas intenciones por lo que ese fue el sistema más adecuado que encontraron dejando como un punto neutro la capital del imperio.

Sin embargo esta seguía siendo una forma de regir bastante particular no acorde a una época donde todo son casi monarquías absolutas, sin embargo esta elección no se ha hecho solo con ese fin, pues hay una razón más primitiva, el temor a la leyenda que habla de los orígenes de Naguirda, pues la historia no solo cuenta lo bondadosos que fueron los dioses con nuestro pueblo, y sus primeros gobernantes, sino tiene un mensaje oscuro en su final que profetisa a un líder que ascenderá al trono, sembrando el caos y la destrucción en el reino, porque su corazón se volvería frío y duro como el mismo hielo, no sería capaz de sentir nada, ni amar a nadie no sentiría ni el más mínimo aprecio por su gente o su propia tierra, el poder lo consumiría o la pena.

Ese temor se disipó por un par de siglos pues la leyenda se encontraba en el olvido ya no era más que un cuento de niños, pero el fantasma de aquel gobernante condenado volvió en cuanto llegué a este mundo, mi nombre es Jack Frost, y actualmente soy un exiliado aunque quizá sea más conocido como el antiguo heredero de la región norte, y probablemente el gobernante que tendría el corazón de hielo, como puedo tener esa seguridad… porque la luna me lo dijo, bueno no me dijo que sería aquel que llevaría a Naguirda a su decadencia, pero si me enseñó una particularidad que poseía nací con un poder diferente que en este entorno causó temor en cuanto los demás "guardianes" aparte de mi padre tuvieron conocimiento de ello.

Y por eso heme aquí, intentando ser invisible, mis poderes son secreto de estado nadie en el imperio sabe que los poseo, sin embargo cuando se lleguen a enterar por la razón de mi exilio, suelto un suspiro cansado de solo pensarlo, no me gustaría que la tomaran en mi contra aunque por ocultarles algo así tal vez no sea jamás el merecedor de su perdón, e imaginar que todo esto sucedió porque mi padre quiso dejar su ducado en mis manos, yo le pedí que fuese cedida a mi hermano mayor después de todo la zona norte era suya con más derecho el era el primogénito de Nicolas North yo solo era un chico huérfano que había tenido la fortuna de ser recogido por el y había recibido una segunda oportunidad con otra familia, aún no me explico que le llevó a esa decisión, pero yo tomé la mía para evitar la profecía o cualquier clase de conflicto preferí condenarme a mi mismo al exilio al aceptar la propuesta del consejo. Aunque quizá debí haber pedido algo más para llevar conmigo como un caballo, pues mis únicas dos solicitudes habían sido poder llevarme las pertenencias que yo deseara, a lo que tomé la comida que consideré suficiente algo del dinero que yo había ganado y mi oz la cual era mi mejor defensa pues además era una hecha especialmente para batalla por lo que era bastante portatil y que me dejaran en la frontera del país más cercano. Después de todo no se cuanto llevo caminando sin encontrar poblado alguno, de no ser por mi condición "especial" posiblemente ya habría perecido en el frío de estas altas montañas. Me pregunto que hora es, que tanto me falta para llegar al próximo pueblo.

En ese momento creo que perdí el conocimiento y no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba hasta que me encontré en una cómoda cama al lado de una chimenea escuchaba voces hablar a lo lejos -No sabemos si sobrevivirá la noche- … pasos preocupados que iban de un lado a otro, no me había ido, estaba en casa acaso toda esa semana había sido un mal sueño, el arreglo el juicio y la ayuda del señor Pitch Black, esas cosas jamás pasaron, tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, de ver la mirada preocupada de Thootiana, recibir los suaves regaños de Bunnymund y Norte intentando despertarme de una forma poco convencional pero con todo el paternalismo que volcaba tanto en mi como en Bunnymund.

Sin embargo las voces me eran desconocidas, me comencé a remecer en la cama, los pasos se acercaron, sentí un tacto frío en la frente, y abrí los ojos lentamente, las imágenes comenzaron borrosas, pero después pude distinguir las formas con claridad a medida que recuperaba completamente la conciencia, un tipo rubio probablemente más joven que yo, se levantó velozmente y dijo que había despertado a lo que otro hombre de cabellos entre negros y canosos posiblemente debido a la edad comprobaba mi estado en silencio sin hacer pregunta alguna y después de un segundo dijo con voz de queda que llamaran a la reina. En ese instante supe que mi destino seguía siendo el mismo y si mis cálculos eran correctos debería estar cerca de Arendelle, me dejaron en la frontera equivocada, si estaba en este país del que no se sabía casi nada pues su dignataria había tomado el poder solo un par de meses atrás y en años nadie, jamás había entablado una conversación frente a frente con ella.

-¿Q…Que?- pregunte en un débil susurro que no pude reconocer como mi propia voz, al parecer no era tan invencible como creía la nieve si pudo contra mí, irónico en ese momento palpé mis ropas no eran la capucha y el uniforme que traía puesto, me alteré un poco traté de levantarme, pero el movimiento brusco que trate de hacer me mareó así que debí desistir, al menos en ese momento vi a una chica entrar tenía el cabello trenzado estaba llena de pecas y sus ojos azules resaltaban enmarcados en su cabello más oscuro ¿Aquella chica sería la reina? No vestía como tal, hasta la pequeña Thoot quien era la más joven de los guardianes usaba sus ropajes formales en situaciones privadas. Entonces seguida de esa chica vi a otra se veía un poco mayor que la anterior, pero tenían el mismo rostro y su otra particular diferencia era su cabello, el de ella no era tan claro como el mío que era completamente blanco, el de ella era como un rubio platino casi tan claro que a la luz parecía como una bella nevada.

El tipo rubio que había estado a mi lado cuando desperté, se acercó a la chica de las trenzas más oscuras, ahora que la observaba mejor podría decir que eran de un color similar a la caoba recién barnizada como algunos de los muebles que se hacían en el Ducado del norte. Me miran con preocupación dudo que sepan quien soy, a menos que hayan reconocido el escudo de la casa North, bueno eran sus vecinos quizá se daba el caso de que mi suerte no podía ser la peor, si ellos no sabían de la leyenda o lo que fuera tal vez solo por mis "capacidades" no me dieran el mejor trato. Vi que la chica rubia me miraba, estaba algo ido por lo que no entendí la totalidad de sus palabras solo un -Que alivio que Kristoff te encontrara- dijo con una voz dulce que no esperaba en un lugar desconocido como este menos en las circunstancias en las que había llegado aunque quizá ellos no tenían pista alguna de ello. -¿Do… Donde estoy?- dije con aquel mismo hilo de voz sobre esforzándome al máximo, creo que estaba realmente agotado llevaba bastante caminando.

-A salvo- eso fue lo último que alcancé a oír antes de caer rendido nuevamente, no desperté hasta un rato después ya podía ver el sol radiante salir por la ventana.

Pude notar que cerca de la chimenea que ahora se encontraba apagada estaba una de las chicas de mi primer ¿delirio? ¿estaría bien clasificar a esta situación así? ¿No habría sido un momento de lucidez?, independientemente cuando nota que vuelvo a despertar se levanta de su asiento emocionada y se acerca a mi -Al fin despiertas, pensábamos que dormirías toda una vida- decía alegremente a una velocidad que no sabía que podía alcanzar el humano cuando hablaba -¿Acaso debería llamar a Elsa?, estas despierto después de todo- se preguntó ella en voz alta, para acto seguido salir por la puerta, pasa un rato en el que me compongo para poder enderezarme y al menos sentarme en la cama, miro a mi alrededor, no se donde están mis, cosas aunque no me preocupo mayormente por ellas si he de irme tarde o temprano conseguiré recuperarme, mis días de noble no me hacen olvidar como era de dura la vida antes de que el ducado del norte tomara en posesión las tierras o que el mismo Nicolas North se hiciera cargo de mi. La decoración del lugar es sobria, aunque predominan claramente los colores fríos, no podía distinguir si había alguna clase de influencia artística en ello, no era precisamente mi fuerte, pero noté que dentro de la habitación pese a la sencillez que podía representar a simple vista, era muy lujosa, pero estaba bien decorada, solo lo justo y necesario, en ese momento me saca de mi abstracción el sonido de la puerta, me encontraba alerta no se ni porque si me querían muerto ya lo habrían hecho mejor aún lo habrían hecho en mi propia nación o quizá me dieron la opción del exilio para no tener que cargar con un cadáver en sus conciencias.

-Veo que ha despertado, lamento la tardanza mi hermana apenas me ha dejado terminar con mi papeleo… ahora que le veo mejor puedo preguntarle ¿quien es usted?- la miro sus ojos azules son claros nítidos y puros la chica a la que hizo llamar su hermana está a unos pasos atrás recogiendo un bordado tal vez se distraía en ello mientras me cuidaba, pero independiente de eso debía pensar rápido decir o no la verdad… era un dilema complicado por lo que solo preferí decir un nombre falso, hacerme pasar por un vagabundo sería más fácil si quería irme de ahí pronto y de preferencia con mis cosas, respondí entonces Jackson Overland y pregunté el nombre de mi interlocutora quizá de un modo un tanto irreverente por la cara que puso la castaña, ella no presentó sino la otra chica, de la cual más tarde supe que se llamaba Anna, como la reina Elsa de Arendelle, y me comentó que llevaba un par de días en el castillo, ¡Días! fue el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente pues no pensé que llevaba más que un par de horas ahí, a lo sumo un día; mas no hice comentario alguno en voz alta.

-Lamento haber causado esta cantidad de inconvenientes Dama Elsa- dije esta vez lleno de respeto, solo quería irme lo más rápido posible para continuar mi camino en la soledad a donde quiera que fuese. A lo que me moví de la cama e hice el ademán de salir de ella a lo que la otra chica me empujó con suavidad cosa que fue suficiente para devolverme a donde estaba.

-Señor Jackson por poco muere en las montañas, creo que debería descansar- dijo la castaña -Además sigue pálido- haciendo un ademán de tocar mi mejilla a lo que yo me aparté rápidamente, mi temperatura era diferente, este don que me acompañaba aparentemente no cambiaba toda mi humanidad, pero si provocaba cambios físicos perceptibles y mi temperatura corporal parecía un constante estado de hipotermia, un problema constante para mi padre pues nunca podía saber con certeza si estaba bien o mal. La reina parece darse cuenta de mi acto, en cambio su hermana no da una sola pista de haberse percatado, le pide que salga de la habitación con la excusa de que vaya a buscar algo de comida para mi, una buena táctica para evitar objeciones supuse, y le miro con sincero agradecimiento por dos razones la primera porque realmente moría de hambre, más ahora que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente y sin haber probado bocado; y la segunda era que no me sentía nada cómodo con gente invadiendo tanto mi espacio personal. Pero por supuesto nada es gratis en esta vida, eso incluía la ayuda de su majestad, pues empezó con una gratuita ronda de preguntas en cuanto su hermana se fue.

Mi nombre real ella era muy suspicaz se dio cuenta al instante que mentía, pero eso no era todo, de donde venía realmente, que hacía en las montañas, si sabía donde me encontraba y como había terminado ahí y un sin fin más de preguntas interminables; suspiré no tenía otra más que responder todo, pues a donde pensaba ir después de caer en aquel lugar es cierto yo solo quería salir, empero no era un tonto y ahora notaba perfectamente mi condición, no tenía muchas fuerzas o aliados por lo que simplemente me quedaba esperar a que cumpliera una simple petición, pues sabía que mi seguridad podía estar en juego, aunque si me hubiesen querido muerto y por como deduje que llegué aquí solo me habrían dejado en las montañas entonces proseguí -Si le respondo, ¿podría contar con algo de su ayuda? - le digo sin mirarla directo a los ojos no se si me sienta capaz de notar en esos ojos cristalinos otro rechazo más, pues algo en mí me dice que es mejor evitarlo solo por mi propia supervivencia. Entonces inesperadamente la reina me dice que lo pensará, no es una promesa directa, pero al menos me da algo de esperanza.

Entonces carraspeo un poco y parto con mi relato.

-Mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost, exiliado del imperio Naguirda…- miro su reacción su semblante no parecía haber cambiado al parecer mi nombre no le era conocido, después de todo es el clan North el famoso en el extranjero yo solo era conocido en mi país, de haber sido uno de los guardianes quizá si habría tenido un cambio en su rostro, por lo que prosigo, cuento como llegue por la petición que hice, le hablo de mi antiguo estatus como general del ducado del norte, pues no puedo mentir sobre mi relación adoptiva con Noth, sin aquel parentesco quizá no estaría aquí; vivo. Al concluir mi resumida historia, ella me mira con cierto horror, la misma cara que han puesto la mayoría que ha sabido sobre mis poderes, pero siento una leve chispa de indignación en sus ojos, ella mira la puerta y veo que su hermana llega, noto como se recompone en una fracción de segundo, definitivamente era una mujer que pudo haber sufrido mucho pues mantiene la diplomacia en todo momento, es más con un gesto sonriente y dulce despacha a su hermana diciendo que conoce mi identidad y que le gustaría tratar algo diplomático que solo le aburriría. Lo que hizo que se fuera y ella en ese instante me mostró que estaba equivocado no era el único de mi tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y a Disney <strong> (ya quisiera que yo que fueran míos :( )

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario se agradece :')

Este es un crossover que se me había venido ocurriendo hacía tiempo, desde que vi Frozen, bueno demasiado tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aún me falta armarlo bien, pero espero que sea solo por la falta de practica :P

PD: el nombre del país de Jack es un anagrama de la palabra "guardián"


	2. Adaptándome

Mientras devoraba los manjares de la bandeja que había traído Anna, veía a la reina Elsa acercase a la chimenea, me había sorprendido mucho lo que había hecho, pues en cuanto se fue su hermana un aire helado inundó la habitación, y pude ver como hermosos copos caían desde el techo, un evento climático bastante particular, no podía negarlo, pero era algo que ya había visto, pero ejecutado por mi, jamás pensé que otra persona en el mundo compartiera esos poderes conmigo…

-Es increíble- dije en un susurro, ella era realmente alguien especial.

Aparentemente ella alcanzó a oírme, pues se tensó un poco más de lo normal o quizá solo fue mi imaginación, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente como si intentara quitar alguna clase de tontería que se me cruzara en ese momento. Entonces cambié el tema y ahora que me sentía mejor estaba listo para responder a la gratitud de la reina como ella decidiera -Alteza- dije para llamar su atención y que volteara su cristalina mirada hacia mi -Si me permite quiero servirla- … eso se salió de mis propias expectativas, en que diablos estaba pensando, como me ofrecía así a la mismísima Reina de Arendelle, genial, ahora seguramente me veía como un donjuán. Por cosas como esa Thooth siempre se burlaba, no negaré que tenía razón aunque sea en diplomacia no se como actuar correctamente frente a una dama por un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Sin embargo mi rostro se mostraba serio por lo que realmente me sorprendió lo que vino luego, ella estaba riendo, era una risa suave no burlesca, la hacían ver más alcanzable menos fría fuera de esa muralla de superioridad que tiene inconscientemente por ser la gobernante del lugar, ahora estaba completamente avergonzado esta era una de esas pocas situaciones en la vida donde mi rostro había adoptado un color fuera del blanco invierno. -¡Lo… Lo digo en serio Alteza!- dije algo exaltado a lo que ella paró de reír y se acercó a mi. posando su mano sobre mi frente. -Creo que realmente te golpeaste duro cuando caíste en la nieve- dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, esto era casi frustrante me estaba tratando como a un niño y era probable que yo fuera un par de años mayor. Entonces me refutó con algo que me era imposible de responder y salir completamente airioso.

-¿Y que propone señor Frost? ¿Sabe lavar, cocinar o al menos atender los establos?- avergonzado negué, era un completo inútil solo había sido un militar entrenado para la estrategia y la diplomacia mis conocimientos no se acercaban nada al delicado arte de barrer con la escoba, entonces pensé, como pude haber sido tan ciego le respondí ahora con algo más de orgullo en mi semblante -En realidad me ofrezco a ser su guardia personal- a lo que ella replicó -¿Crees que confiaría mi vida a un extraño como tu?- lo sopesé un momento, sabía algo de lo que ocurrió en su coronación el prometido de la princesa, esa supongo que debería ser Anna se había vuelto un usurpador y había intentado matar a la reina, si ni el prometido de su propia hermana era de fiar que me hacía mas confiable a mi… yo le debía mucho casi mi propia vida pues un exiliado en tierras extranjeras, generalmente no vuelve a ver la luz del sol.

Por lo que finalmente le respondí, saliendo de la cama y como ahora había comido no me supuso ese esfuerzo titánico levantarme me encontraba mucho mejor, por lo que me acerqué a la reina al pararme a su lado pude notar que era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella pero el aura que emanaba era realmente arrolladora, me incline junto a ella haciendo una exagerada reverencia -Os debo la vida majestad a usted y al chico que me salvó, por eso deseo servirla así serviría a su reino, un reino que debe tener maravillosos ciudadanos en cada esquina- y me levanté, ella apoyó su mentón en su mano reflexionando y dio el visto bueno aunque claro estaría a prueba, no me preocupaba mucho pues en una de las pocas cosas en las que realmente podía sentirme seguro era sobre mis habilidades de combate pues personalmente me había encargado de entrenar a todo el ejercito del ducado del norte.

Pasó un tiempo después de ese encuentro un par de meses si no es que más ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud y para ser sinceros las fechas jamás han sido mi fuerte y llegó el día en que pude probarme ante la reina llevaba mi confiable y particular guadaña junto conmigo, estaba de guardia pues una de las medidas de la reina para que no levantara sospechas finalmente fue dejarme en el castillo como parte de la guardia real, creo que eso realmente se debió a su corazón blando, pues la mayoría de los monarcas, líderes o dictadores utilizan a los exiliados de algunos países como verdaderos botines de guerra esperando que les sea útil de una… u otra forma. En fin esa noche fue realmente memorable, en mi vida había visto saqueadores y mucho menos piratas que fueran a saquear a un reino, nunca habían logrado entrar en nuestro territorio, claro debido a la horrible reputación que tenía padre en tierras lejanas y a lo fuerte que era nuestro ejército después de todo el ducado del norte era el principal encargado de la seguridad de Naguirda. Sabían como actuar no como estos soldados demasiado acostumbrados a la paz, al menos podían jactarse de un gobierno estable con buenas relaciones exteriores, pero eso no es precisamente lo más útil si te encargas de la ciudad principal de un reino, me encontraba en la torre norte, y aparentemente los de la torre este ya habían activado la alarma, pero al no haber un buen protocolo todo se sumió en caos rápidamente, tomé el mando sin pensarlo, incluso creo que pasé a llevar al superior que estaba a mi cargo, creo de murmuraban que jamás habían vuelto a ver otro ataque de esta magnitud desde la coronación… aun me preguntaba que cosas tan terribles habrán pasado aquel día pues por lo que me relata Kristoff cuando charlamos de vez en cuando Anna no ha querido aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio a causa de un incidente ocurrido en esa fecha, deduje que su prometido anterior la había vuelto renuente, pero porque esa fecha era tan controversial, algún día le preguntaría a la reina.

En fin la conclusión fue realmente simple pues hice cosas de las cuales no tenía ni idea que era capaz, volar con el viento, crear una tormenta de hielo, por solo decir algunas pero claro eso era solo la parte emocionante, lo que realmente creo que impresionó a la reina fue la organización de su armada en tiempos de crisis, aunque aún no creo que a eso realmente se le pueda llamar crisis, llegan a ser una burla al lado de otro país, espero que jamás piensen en atacar … o será la perdición de Arendelle. Lo bueno es que la crisis fue superada y como todos me señalaron como el causante de nuestra victoria, siendo que yo realmente esperaba un regaño o un par de días en el calabozo por destruir una parte considerable del puerto con el hielo fui ascendido como capitán de la guardia real, creo que me iba a tener que ocupar de casi el mismo trabajo que hacía en mi tiempo bajo el mandato de North. Pero esto tenía un extra, por fin pasaría a ser formalmente el guardia de la misma reina, esa sonaba como una profesión bastante interesante, estar más cerca de aquel ángel de nieve que no se dejaba ver ni tocar. Ella era una leyenda e imaginar que fue quien me dejo quedar aquí admito que su misterioso ser me había dejado algo prendado, odiaba quedar en la ignorancia, pero no podía estar siempre con ella con fortuna teníamos largas charlas entre semanas, pero la mayoría eran sobre consejos diplomáticos aun me pregunto porque no se los pide a otro si … yo realmente no estoy capacitado para la tarea y se lo comenté en cuanto me recogió, la razón por la que me habían expulsado de mi país o como han llegado las noticias hasta aquí de mi viaje diplomático a quien sabe donde. Es porque no puedo ser un líder, mi destino me lo ha sellado, si llego a tener el poder en mis manos, la gente que este a mi cargo sufrirá puesto que mi corazón es hielo puro.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando a los soldados Frost?- ruedo los ojos y respondo al rubio que ha llamado mi atención, Kristoff realmente he intentado devolverle el favor de mi vida, pero es realmente obstinado se resiste a pedir algo además de mi uso frecuente como pañuelo de lagrimas o diario de vida, pues no sabía como clasificar nuestras extrañas pero profundas charlas, el tipo tiene a un grupo de trolls expertos en el amor yo no he tenido a una sola doncella en mis brazos y aún así… hay veces en que no entiendo nada de este lugar y aun menos a sus realmente tolerantes habitantes -El trabajo lo haré cuando tenga el cargo hoy me han dado el día libre, bueno la mañana- digo girando en dirección a las caballerías solo por curiosear -¿Entonces no sería mejor que al menos te dieras un baño para ir a tu propia investidura?- niego siguiéndole el juego - permíteme saborear mi libertad el tiempo que me queda des pues deberé ponerme ese horrible uniforme, da bastante comezón ¿sabes?- se ríe y me da una palmada -Acostúmbrate, no sabes lo extraño que es usar el oficial en una ceremonia como el repartidor de hielo real estoy condenado- suspiré con resignación yo toda mi vida había usado esa clase de ropajes, a diferencia de Kristoff pero el no lo sabía, pues la reina decidió mantenerlo en secreto, sin embargo debido a mis características, particulares véase mi cabello alvino debimos alterar mi apariencia un poco, coloramos mi cabello a un castaño oscuro intentamos retocar mi cabello pero fue imposible era completamente indomable, y claro mis ropas pasaron de los ropajes clásicos del ducado a la tenida de la guardia real de Arendelle. Lo que más me sorprendió es que ni la princesa Anna o Kristoff hicieron preguntas sobre mi cabello, este era un país realmente extraño, pero eso era un punto a favor.

Llegada la hora de la investidura, el traje era diferente al clásico de la guardia real aunque aún llevaba ese tonto sombrero, sigo pensando que eso es realmente poco práctico, en fin el traje lleva las típicas decoraciones, solo que el contraste es diferente en lugar de ser verde oscuro, con sus detalles en tonos violáceos oscuros como lo es el traje del soldado raso que era el que estaba utilizando hasta hace un par de días antes de este "asenso". El mío era en sí una representación de mi cercanía a la reina, era un traje de un azul claro cuyos detalles estaban hechos con hilo plateado y diferentes tonalidades de celeste llegando hasta el blanco como los guantes, cuyo color no había cambiado a exceptuar de los detalles que correspondían a la insignia de Arendelle el cual al igual que el resto había pasado de su tono oscuro a un más claro. Me puse ese enorme sombrero cuya utilidad aún no encontraba, aparte de estorbar claro está.

Y ahí estaba yo llegado el momento, arrodillado a pies de la reina Elsa con el sombrero en la mano, para que pasara a hacer la ceremonia con el sable real, esta clase de cosas siempre me daban escalofríos, pero como es común con mi mirada gacha dirigida al piso no pensaba en nada más solo me concentraba en la voz de la reina cuando enumeraba mis deberes y cual sería mi ocupación a partir de ahora, respiré tranquilo y relajé finalmente los hombros cuando me permitió ponerme de pie para la presentación, cuando el antiguo jefe de la guardia me entregaba su sable en señal del cambio que ocurría, el anciano parecía encantado, creo que hacía tiempo que deseaba deshacerse del trabajo.

Y entonces se dio paso a la fiesta, Arendelle era un lugar bastante alegre y al parecer a la princesa le encantaba hacer reuniones, eso explicaba un poco porque la moral de este país era tan alta y tenían tanta confianza entre sí, lástima que eran un blanco fácil para el exterior, pero como ahora mi trabajo iba a ser su protección me aseguraría que que nadie tocara a la familia real o al pueblo aunque debiera dar mi vida en ello. En eso distraído por el barullo del interior salgo al patio, veo a alguien que no me esperaba ahí afuera sentada, la reina misma -Hermosa noche no le parece, no hay nada ocultando el cielo estrellado- digo y le hago el ademán de ofrecerle una de las copas que había tomado de las bandejas al verla ahí. Ella se sorprende pero acepta la copa sin más, luce bastante hermosa esta noche, creo que le ha puesto algo más de empeño a su apariencia sin embargo con lo hermosa que es siempre no podía distinguir el cambio que había hecho aparte del vestido formal y un recogido en trenza que le permitía llevar su corona fija independiente el movimiento que hiciera, las costumbres aquí eran diferentes, por lo que esperaba que mi trato casi informal a mi reina no fuera una demostración de pocos modales aquí. -Porque no disfruta adentro- le pregunto, y miro por la ventana que da al salón hacia el interior y sonrío levemente Kristoff está forzando el paso intentando seguir el baile de la princesa, que escena más particular. -¿No gustaría bailar alteza?- le pregunto, ella me mira y deja la copa de lado luego baja un poco la mirada y se acaricia el brazo, como intentando consolarse de algo -No bailo- escucho que dice en un susurro, -Pero su hermana parece divertirse- ella no desvía la mirada a donde estoy viendo yo , ya lo sabe y vuelve a susurrar esta vez un poco más bajo por lo que casi no la oigo -En realidad jamás he bailado- sonrío de lado me agacho a su altura y le levanto la barbilla. -Si me permite puedo ser a quien pise después de todo estoy para servirla- en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo poco apropiado que ha sido lo que hice acercarme tanto a ella, se había puesto completamente roja y se había alejado hasta casi caer de no ser porque tomé su mano ahora estaría en el piso. -Yo, lo siento- dije ya dirigiéndome al interior del castillo, sin embargo algo toma de mi manga e impide que siga con mi camino. -No, no te preocupes- dice la reina aparentemente nerviosa, jamás la había visto en ese estado, entonces desvía la mirada y dice -Bailaré, y no me hagas cambiar de opinión- quien lo diría la reina de hielo a aceptado mi propuesta, no puedo evitar sentirme cálido por dentro, esta sensación jamás la había experimentado antes, quizá debido a mi escaso contacto social pues pasaba recluido en mi habitación los días de fiesta que involucraban a personajes ajenos a nuestro ducado por lo que aparte de Thootiana no había bailado con más chicas nobles. Partimos lento, pero escuchando la canción que viene del interior, la guío con delicadeza, me hubiese gustado sentir el tacto de su mano, saber si tiene mi misma temperatura, aunque claro sus manos serían mucho más suaves que las mías, auch, un pisotón me saca de mi ensueño -Reina lo hace muy bien solo debe permitirme guiar así es en el baile- ella simplemente asiente algo avergonzada y supongo que agradecida de que no nos vea nadie. Es bastante adorable verla en ese estado creo que en el tiempo que había estado aquí no me había permitido tantas atribuciones por lo que me había ocurrido recientemente pero hoy me podía dejar llevar ser yo mismo divertirme como antes. Hago que de un giro al final de la canción y cae sobre mi brazo nos quedamos mirando por un segundo hasta que se vuelve incómodo. O quizá solo haya sido una sensación mía pues la reina sin inmutarse como antes me ofrece algo que no esperaba -Podemos ir al invernadero ahí, podríamos practicar sin temor a que nadie nos molestase- levanto una ceja a modo de sorpresa, pensé que se retiraría o al menos yo si pensaba hacerlo, pero pasar más tiempo monopolizandola por ahora podría ser útil, incluso podría conocerla mejor pues los bailes más que el hecho de divertir eran una medida de diplomacia o al menos así era la costumbre en mi país, me pregunto como estará ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y a Disney<strong>

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario se agradece :')

Bueno al fin me salió el segundo capítulo aún ando con problemas de ensamble, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de a poco se va desarrollando esta historia :P

Y quiero agradecer a Nastinka, y a hermanas Frost por sus comentarios

Y claro una aclaración con respecto al comentario de hermanas Frost :) Jack no es un principe era el heredero a un Ducado que son (al menos en la edad media) grandes extensiones de tierra que tenían el potencial de convertirse en reino, pero por la "leyenda" del principio ellos prefirieron no tener a un monarca para evitar lo que se viene después :3


	3. Avanzando

El invernadero del palacio de Arendelle era hermoso, no tan grande como el que se encontraba en el ducado del Este que pertenecía a Thootiana, pero para no ser su rubro estaba magníficamente mantenido con flores de diversos orígenes en casi todos los colores además la misma reina parecía pertenecer a aquel mundo lleno de belleza, bañado por el brillo de la luna. Si tan solo no me deparara tan malos augurios apreciaría más a aquel cuerpo celeste, la música apenas se oía desde este lugar, pero al menos yo me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo, pues protegía a la reina y de paso disfrutaba un poco de los beneficio que eso traía. Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano, ella dudó en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo, sus pasos eran más ligeros que antes, probablemente la completa ausencia de público ayudaba, además me permitía algunos movimientos clásicos de las danzas de mi país, la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella tarareaba, distraídamente dejándose llevar, se veía tan libre reía cada vez que conseguía hacer un paso difícil bien, lucía realmente más relajada ante la ausencia de publico esta era una mujer realmente fuerte, hice que diera un giro sobre si misma, quedamos más cerca de lo que había calculado, y ella ceso su tarareo, nos miramos por un par de segundos que fueron eternos, aunque insuficientes, pero la reina hizo de ademán de querer soltarse y yo solo la dejé, luego desvié un poco la mirada, aquello había sido algo incomodo.

-Baila usted bastante bien- dije alejándome un poco y dándole la espalda, carraspeé para aclararme la garganta, las palabras no querían salir con propiedad estaba nervioso miré hacia el cielo estrellado que me permitía contemplar el invernadero.

-He tenido un acompañante paciente- dice ella con esa voz dulce y amable que la caracteriza y añade -Aunque podría ser un poco menos cortes, después de todo somos del mismo rango Jack- dijo ella acercándose inesperadamente, probablemente era el único que se había sentido así de extraño, ella estaba más acostumbrada al amor de su pueblo al parecer, yo en cambio era casi alérgico al contacto humano por el poco tacto que tenían todos al hablar de mis poderes, aunque claro no era culpa de la gente sino de los nobles.

-No somos del mismo rango su alteza- dije volteando a mirar sus profundos ojos azules y arrodillarme ante ella agachando mi cabeza, sentía que debía besar su mano pero es como yo decía no teníamos el mismo rango yo era alguien que la servía que me tomara aquella libertad de sacarla a bailar no nos dejaba a la misma altura solo era algo a lo que podía acceder por mi insistencia, y quizás ayuda de la princesa Anna que me convenció de sacarla a bailar antes de que la promoción a mi puesto actual se hiciera efectiva y supongo que hizo lo mismo para con su hermana, esa chica realmente conseguía lo que quería del modo que fuera.

-Lo de tu país fue un mal entendido Jack- repitió en aquel tono dulce y le miré -No ha sido un mal entendido, es una condena, justa en mi país- ella me mira con algo de lástima no soporto esa clase de mirada, la he recibido desde niño, de parte de todos no es nada agradable que todos sepan que en algún momento te convertirás en el peor tirano que conocerá tu país, es como si supieran de antemano que iba a la horca antes de mover un dedo. Si tan solo Norte hubiese aceptado pasar la herencia a Bunnymond yo no estaría en este aprieto, pero que hombre más testarudo. Pero esa posición me salvó de la muerte, el siempre debió haberlo sabido. -Alteza, no sienta lástima no es agradable ver como la dama que he invitado a bailar siente lástima por mi, ¿tan malo fue?- Dije en un pobre intento de quitar la tensión, al menos para mi sorpresa ella pareció confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema, comenzó a hacer señas de negación con sus manos y murmurando en frases cortas que no había sido así que el baile había sido agradable, que no esperaba eso, entre otras cosas tratando de no hacerme sentir mal supongo, por eso no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Ella parecía haberse enojado, creí que me iba a dar en la cabeza cuando vi que levantó sus manos, bueno en realidad lo hizo, pero de un modo particular, nieve. La miré con ira fingida y le lancé una bola con su propia nieve -Así no se debe tratar a una reina- dijo ella olvidando los protocolos y lanzó otra avalancha sobre mí, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo y salir de la linea de fuego había estado enterrado en al menos dos metros de nieve. -Usted dijo que éramos iguales- respondí yo del mismo modo olvidando el protocolo y creando mi propia nieve para responder, esto estaba realmente divertido, en meses o mejor dicho años, desde que era un niño que no reía de esta forma al jugar con la nieve.

Estábamos hechos un completo desastre, pero ninguno cedía y el interior del invernadero era un completo paisaje de diciembre una capa gruesa de nieve se levantaba y parecía querer engrosar, pero viendo que podría causar un desastre mayor aún de lo que ya estaba ahí, dejé que una de las bolas de nieve de la reina me llegara al pecho y dramáticamente me dejé caer al suelo, ella reía cantarinamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me dijo aun sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y ofreciéndome su mano, yo sonreí algo malicioso y la tiré para que cayera a mi lado, no tenía miedo de que se lastimara pues el grosor de la nieve la hacía parecer casi un colchón de plumas, ella hizo un mohín de desaprobación en cuanto lo hice, y en lugar de sentirme reprochado le lancé nieve directamente a la cara por fin había logrado deshacer ese moño alto e incluso hacer caer su corona que había sido mi objetivo principal ganara o no eso para mí era una victoria. Entonces ella me lanzó una gran ráfaga de nieve, con solo un leve movimiento de su mano fue tanto, que incluso mi cabello parecía haber vuelto a adquirir su color original -Bien me rindo eso ha sido demasiado- dije desordenándome el cabello y quitándome la nieve de la cara y asegurándome que cuando me quitara parte de los restos le llegaran a la reina, claro ella se cubrió con la capa que llevaba, hice un mohín aunque a duras penas podía contener una sonrisa, jamás había visto a la dignataria de Arendelle con todos los cabellos fuera de su lugar como en este momento.

-Vamos has quedado mejor ahora- dijo ahora ya dando su aprobación al cese al fuego, yo la miré y terminé por sacudir mi cabello, que por fin recobraba el color que tanto me había costado que adquiriera -No soy el único alteza- dije con un tono burlón, ella tocó su cabeza y notó la ausencia de su corona, me dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, -Auch, vamos levántese la deberíamos poder encontrar entre todo este desastre- Esperaba que con la forma que la tiré junto a mi la corona no hubiera salido disparada, o realmente sería un trabajo largo. Me paré y le ofrecí mi mano como ella lo había hecho antes no creía que tuviese oportunidad de devolverme al piso o que lo deseara se veía algo agotada, ella se levantó apoyada de mi y le hice una reverencia para que viera como había quedado el invernadero, y lo que quizá nos tomaría encontrar su corona.

Ella se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la nieve, no supe ni como pasó cuando ya todo estaba en completo orden casi como lo habíamos encontrado, entonces vi su corona y se la entregué ella le quitó un poco de polvo antes de ponérsela y me dijo -Sabes una ve tire mi corona desde un palacio de hielo en las montañas no se como es que aún sigue conmigo- la miré confundido -¿Y como pasan esa clase de cosas a vuestra majestad?- ella me miró algo enfadada -No me llames así, y segundo es una larga historia tal vez te la relate algún día si es que no la has oído del resto de la servidumbre, cuanto tiempo habremos estado aquí, es bastante tarde creo que deberíamos volver Jack- la miré y solté un suspiro eso quizá nunca pasaría pues era una evidente escapada.

-Como diga su majestad- dije para recibir un codazo directamente en mis costillas, no dolió pero la sorpresa causó que no evitara quedarme sin aire por un par de segundos, entonces volví a soltar un suspiro -Lo siento Elsa, sabes lo difícil que es adaptarse- ella dirigió su mirada a mi con desafío y un leve tono de burla -Kristoff pudo- esa era una apelación a mi orgullo masculino, no esperaba que la reina a quien se le conocía por ser un témpano de hielo en el extranjero se comportara de ese modo o usara su diplomacia de un modo tan … pues alternativo

-Sabe, reina Elsa, es usted bastante poco usual para una reina- dije a la vez que habría la puerta para que entrara y ella se ponía unos guantes que había estado guardando en el dobladillo del vestido, ella mira al frente y noto que ve a su hermana que está riendo con la boca llena de chocolate mientras hablaba con Kristoff -Antes no era así, pero con el tiempo adquirí lo que podrías llamar malas costumbres- le sonreí creo que entendí a que se refería -Me parece bien que una reina sepa divertirse- dije mientras acomodaba un par de mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado cuando reacomodó su peinado -No me suelo mostrar así ante nadie más que Anna, quizá tengas un don para hacer que la gente se divierta- no respondí a su halago yo no tenia la misma opinión de mi, la reina se alejo de mi lado estaban presentes algunos nobles, pero la fiesta parecía pronta a finalizar.

Los días que siguieron a la fiesta no solo actué como el guardaespaldas personal de la reina, sino que dedique gran parte de mi tiempo a reformar el ejercito de Arendelle, estaban demasiado relajados por la paz casi eterna que han tenido por siglos en el reino, sin embargo al venir yo de un país donde era obligación de los nobles liderar el ejercito y al menos poder defenderse a si mismos en algún combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las cosas cambiarían y no habría otro intento de usurpación como sucedió dos años atrás según me contó mi segundo al mando y algunos de los mas cercanos a la corona asociados directamente al ejercito, había sido un tema poco tocado aquel particular día de la coronación, pues pese a ser la mayoría del relato de dominio publico habían muchas cosas que solo podían saberse habiendo estado dentro de esta historia, pero eso era irrelevante ahora nos encontrábamos en pleno verano practicando con diferentes armas, éramos equipos de dos cada quién usaba en lo que sentía que era mejor, nada fuera de este mundo instrucciones simples que todos seguían al pie de la letra, sin embargo un grito de uno de los soldados interrumpió nuestra práctica, era la mismísima reina Elsa, todos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, me miró y supe enseguida que requería algo en especial, no era por simple compañía como cuando necesitaba ayuda pues en ese caso no habría venido personalmente, probablemente el tema me tomara más que un par de minutos, despaché a los que estaban entrenado aún para que pudiesen arreglarse un poco y tomar algo de agua.

-Alteza no prefiere ir al castillo- dije mientras terminaba de abotonar mi chaqueta pues como la mayoría estaba entrenando, y por el calor me había dejado el torso desnudo como la mayoría de mis hombres era en realidad una práctica común, por eso y el problema que podría representar ese espectáculo ante la reina ella no nos visitaba nada a menudo, ella negó, nos dirigimos por lo tanto a mi "oficina" donde me mostró un sobre que se encontraba abierto, lo vi y realmente no me gustó lo que había en su interior, en mi reino anterior habían elegido a un dirigente único que tendría poder superior sobre los actuales mandatarios, pero eso en realidad me era casi indiferente, me preocupaban dos cosas que la reina debía asistir a la coronación de este mandatario cuyo nombre no se especificaba, y la causa que llevara al reino a ignorar más de dos mil años de historia, el duque del Norte, mi padre es decir Nicolas North no tenía mucho tiempo de vida y no había heredero, Bunnymund no había aceptado.

-Te lo he traído en cuanto lo vi, se que podría interesarte- dice en una voz temerosa, creo que mi reacción exterior no es la que se esperaba habrá pensado que quería heredar el ducado, no digo nada hasta devolverle la carta tras haberme serenado completamente -Pero de todas formas alteza, agradezco el gesto, pero no puedo hacer nada soy un exiliado de su país y he de ocultar mi identidad incluso en un país extranjero- dije tomando un mechón de mi actual cabello castaño -Lo se- dijo ella en un susurro, se acercó a mi y me bajó las manos que aún tenían la carta la miré a los ojos, ella me dio una sonrisa triste -¿No deseas ir?- la miré con sorpresa, aquella idea se me había cruzado por la cabeza evidentemente, sin embargo el riesgo era demasiado, pues si llegara a acompañar a la familia real de Arendelle en aquel viaje no se quien sería el que necesitaría más protección en caso de ser descubierto, pues mi rostro sería reconocido por los nobles, ella tomó mi mejilla con su helada mano bajó su mirada y dijo que no me preocupara no era mi obligación acompañarla, sin embargo, tomé su mano contrarrestando su dulce gesto la miré a los ojos y le di mi consentimiento iría con ella, la protegería si era necesario, pero en caso de ser descubierto cortaría todas mis conexiones con Arendelle, este pequeño país no era lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en una guerra.

La citación era para dos meses más, probablemente habían invitado a mandatarios de reinos realmente alejados de Naguirda, supe que iría parte de la familia real de las islas del sur, intentaría tener un perfil bajo, pero si llegaban a intentar algo ya me las arreglaría para hacerles conocer su lugar. Llegar a mi país no era problema para la reina aunque el camino más corto era por las montañas debido al clima no sería esa la elección de la reina, sino el mar, iríamos en barco aunque por las malas experiencias que había tenido la familia real con los barcos solo la reina había decidido ir para que su hermana se quedara en Arendelle, segura. Partiríamos en un mes por lo que tomaban los preparativos pues no era solo llegar y subir al barco que nos llevara a Naguirda sino que había que preparar regalos, protección para la misma reina y el equipaje necesario para una celebración larga, pues esto realmente era un acontecimiento histórico, aunque debo admitir que me preocupaba pues una rebelión podía ser posible, pues la monarquía es a lo que más le ha temido el pueblo de Naguirda más que a nada, pues el precio de un soberano único era alto para su pueblo. Pero debía ser más optimista el pueblo era tranquilo la región Norte que era la que me correspondía, podía ser un peligro, pero mientras Norte siguiera ahí nadie se levantaría la lealtad hacia los líderes del ducado Norte era incomparable.

Durante aquel mes dejé un poco de lado mis obligaciones con los entrenamientos aunque en un par de semanas al menos ya teníamos centinelas en los límites de Arendelle, algo que habría sido útil en aquel día de coronación en fin la razón de abandonar a mis soldados y no hacer el mismo entrenamiento intensivo con ellos fue por petición de nuestra soberana, me había solicitado que le enseñara las costumbres de Naguirda, partimos por lo básico la historia del país, algunos trajes y el orden de la ceremonia, la reina realmente era rápida para aprender lo que estaba en el papel, sin embargo cuando llegamos al baile típico que debía interpretar en la investidura de algún soberano como todos los invitados del festejado. Nos tomó más de una semana pasar por eso hasta que la reina al fin pudo con ello, tras el baile comenzamos a hacer que se aprendiera la actualidad de la corte los tratados comerciales y las relaciones interpersonales de los mismos nobles, claro incluimos mi propia historia, creo que dado este punto ella me conocía más a mi que yo a mi mismo.

Cerca de los días a los que debíamos partir la reina llamó mi atención -Jack, gracias por toda esta ayuda, se que debió haber sido complicado tocar algunas partes de la historia- estábamos tomando té, por lo que dejé mi taza sobre la mesita pues estuve a punto de escupir el líquido que había bebido al menos me hice tragarlo a la fuerza, en realidad no esperaba que la reina tomara e cuenta los matices sentimentales de la historia siendo que intenté ser lo más objetivo posible -¿A que viene eso Elsa?- dije intentando aclararme la garganta por el sobre esfuerzo -pues me gustaría agradecerte aunque no se si sea suficiente…- dijo tomando mi mano, mi corazón se puso a latir como loco en los últimos días me había sentido de esa forma extraña quizá estaba enfermo, bueno fuera lo que fuera pasaría aun quedan un par de días antes de partir … entonces la reina quitó su mano y dejó un paquete sobre la mesita -Anda ábrelo es para ti- dijo con ese tono dulce me tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y abrí el paquete contenía una oz aparentemente igual de pequeña que la mía pero en cuanto la saqué noté que tenía el mismo mecanismo -Pedí que replicaran la tuya- dijo ella al notar mi patente emoción, no era igual que la mía era mejor, el material era más ligero y la decoración diferente que tenía era diferente -Elsa te lo agradezco mucho, sin embargo no tengo nada para corresponderte- ella rió -Te lo he dicho este es mi agradecimiento no debes darme nada a cambio- relajé los hombros guardé la oz en el estuche que conservaba a la otra después vería que hacer con la anterior, sin embargo saliendo del momento emotivo Elsa carraspeó - Ahora deberíamos continuar ¿no?- la miré quedaban apenas tres días para el viaje y conocía casi todo lo relacionado a mi país. -Quizá podríamos pensar en concluir las clases, mi reina- dije inclinándome ante ella y besando su mano ella no me miró directamente, quizá se enfado siempre que deseaba tomarle el pelo le llamaba reina y hacía algo por invadir su espacio personal cosa a la que lamentablemente debía acostumbrarse pues llegaríamos por el ducado del Este y ahí sus saludos eran mucho más cálidos que una simple reverencia -Partimos en breve, ¿No cree que podría terminar de dar instrucciones a la princesa Anna?- ella me miró y asintió -Esta bien, pero e gustaría practicar una vez más el baile antes de irnos- asentí ante su petición me levanté y le dije -¿Joven dama me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?- ella tímidamente tomó mi mano, al menos ahora lo hacía en un principio se levantaba sin permitirme ayudarla cosa que casi la hacía tropezar con su propio vestido -Has mejorado bastante- dije mientras daba los pasos indicados sin pisarme una sola vez, saltaba para que la sostuviera en el aire, daba los giros necesarios sobre si misma, y tomaba la posición correcta cuando debía. -Hemos practicado más de una semana, realmente sentiría vergüenza si no lo hacía- reí ante su comentario -Si Anna me ha comentado aquello- ella se puso tiesa pero continuaba con el baile y le susurré de cerca -Si, se que tomaste a Kristoff prestado para practicar cuando yo no estuviera- ella enrojeció pero como no me miraba solo podía notarlo en sus orejas -Eso es bastante lindo esa- ella subió la mirada el color no se iba de su cara -Deja de tomarme el pelo Jack- le di una ultima vuelta y finalizamos -Yo jamás bromearía con usted majestad- reí mientras hacía la reverencia que era el verdadero cierre del baile -Suficiente Jack nos vemos en tres días- dijo sonaba enfadada, pero yo ya la conocía un poco, es decir pasamos casi un mes juntos algo había aprendido, se le pasaría cuando debiésemos zarpar.

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y a Disney<strong>

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario se agradece :')

Bueno al fin lamento la demora en serio .

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3 intentaré avanzar más aunque deduzco que la mayoría sabe a donde se va encaminando la historia.

Y quiero agradecer a las hermanas Frost por su comentario, jajaja y no se si alguna vez Jack será rey (lo veo más como un foragido :P)


	4. En el Barco

Los hombres de la reina estaban terminando de cargar el galeón de Arendelle, algunos nobles nos acompañaban, sus sirvientes y guardias reales cuidadosamente seleccionados por mi.

La reina ya se había acomodado en cuanto yo terminé de pasar lista a los guardias que nos acompañarían, revisar sus uniformes y asegurarme de que llevaran lo necesario, no había visto a Elsa en tres días desde el último baile de práctica que tuvimos, el viaje tomaba cuatro días por lo que llegaríamos con mucha anticipación a la ceremonia, pero evidentemente no seríamos los únicos, algunos mandatarios ya habían llegado sobretodo aquellos pertenecientes a tierras lejanas como Corona o Dunbroch y la celebración había empezado días atrás, sin embargo había algo que no me hacía sentir tan seguro; supongo que volver a mi país no sería tan agradable, un rato después de que zarpamos bajé a mi camarote pero había un visitante inesperado en el.

-¿Elsa?- dije visiblemente sorprendido, ella lucía diferente no llevaba sus clásicos ropajes, los había cambiado por unos pantalones, una blusa botas; aunque conservaba el uso del corsé, pero no podía negar que su nueva apariencia me dejaba completamente embobado, no parecía ella lucía más empoderada, más inalcanzable, grandiosa, aunque en realidad sentía que las palabras jamás llegarían a describir lo que sentí en aquel momento me dejó sin aliento.

-Si …- dijo ella vacilante respondiendo a mi pregunta como si no hubiese esperado esa reacción de mi parte -¿Qu… Que haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras desordenaba mi cabello y desviaba la mirada a donde fuera, aquella blusa hacía lucir aún más sus atributos y el corsé no me ayudaba en nada a mantener la compostura, tenía ganas de cubrirla, pero si ella se sentía cómoda no tenía nada que hacer, después de todo yo sabía que la reina de Arendelle tras dar a conocer su verdadera naturaleza hizo variar muchas tradiciones, no me sorprendería que la vestimenta fuera una de ellas, y lo agradecía, vaya que lo agradecía, aunque claro mi mente me decía que ese era un pensamiento incorrecto.

Ella examinó mi cuarto antes de responder o al menos eso creo pues solo la estaba mirando de reojo intentando a duras penas y sin mucho éxito evitar cualquier contacto visual que me delatara. -Venía a hacer las paces- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del camarote -he traído estos- dijo mostrándome un morral de seda azul que tenía impreso e escudo de Arendelle en el, yo levanté una ceja a modo de duda, no entendía que quería decir o que cosa traía en aquel misterioso paquete que lucía tan delicado -Son sandwiches- dijo Elsa mirándome como si yo fuera un niño de tres años al que hay que explicarle lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah, ¿Como supiste que no desayuné?- le dije mirándola curioso ahora, y pasando por alto el reproche que había sentido de su parte segundos atrás, ella se puso a jugar con el cordel dorado que mantenía cerrada la bolsa y dijo escueta -Solo fue suerte- Asentí y sonreí, ella no creía en el azar, por eso siempre evaluaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, nada se le escapaba, y supongo que ni mis horarios de comida, ella realmente era buena en lo que hacía, por lo que ante su respuesta solo pude sonreír de forma incrédula, resultando en una réplica por parte de Elsa, pero con un tono menos sereno.

-Bueno, ¿quieres o prefieres que los reparta por el barco?- me preguntó ella directamente no pude leer el tono, solo me quedé con la idea de que si ella había preparado algo para mí aunque solo fuera una de las comidas más simples del mundo estaría agradecido de por vida y por nada del mundo me gustaría compartir un momento tan valioso como ese.

-No me he negado para nada, Elsa- dije en tono coqueto -De hecho que una dama de tan finas manos cocine para mí, es todo un lujo, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se privaría de tal placer- dije en tono galante, ella solo me lanzó la bolsa, a lo que yo reí y ella contagiada rió también -Jack eres un tonto- no respondí pues ya había tomado un sandwich, solo le sonreí.

Tras mi primera mascada recibí una agradable sorpresa -Vaya, está excelente- le dije a la reina quien me dio una sonrisa y soltó algo similar a un suspiro de alivio, creo que estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba el veredicto final, me alegra al menos saber que no soy solo un punto más en la vida de su alteza y que aunque no sea un consejo de guerra o de como manejar el país, confía en mi criterio para evaluar sandwiches, aunque creo que se había tomado la molestia de averiguar que clase de comida me agradaba, pues ese sandwich estaba hecho con mis cosas favoritas, creo que la reina realmente se había esforzado, porque debió al menos averiguar que cosas me agradaban, pues dentro de todo lo que le puso no tenía carne de res, eso era algo que realmente no soportaba, no podía evitar sentirme muy afortunado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella, mientras se arreglaba un mechón rebelde que había escapado de su trenza, asentí, pero antes de darle otra mordida al sandwich la miré -jamás le mentiría su alteza, pero siento curiosidad, ¿usted no tomará ninguno?- ella frunció el ceño -Elsa…- dijo y yo reí -Perdón Elsa, ¿pero tomarás alguno? no es tan divertido comer solo- ella respondí no completamente segura -Pues supongo…- le pedí la bolsa con la mano, envolví el sandwich y lo guardé ahí me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí -¿No te parece mejor que hagamos un picnic fuera mi reina?- dije galante exagerando mis gestos y formalidad al hacerla pasar por la puerta, ella bufó sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y respondió desafiante -Claro, ¿Donde opina que llevemos a cabo nuestra reunión?- me puse a pensar un poco pero lo único que se me vino a la mente era agua, creo que sería mejor preparar una cesta aunque hiciésemos un pequeño picnic en la proa del barco -¿No le parece que sería mejor que nos preparemos?, deberíamos pasar por la despensa aunque tengo un lugar en mente que seguro será de su agrado- ella rió -Entiendo la idea mi lord, suena interesante-

Nos dirigimos a la despensa, aunque en nuestro camino hacia allá sorteamos a quien pasaba por ahí, era como un juego, evitar que alguien nos viera, no se porque, pero Elsa me siguió el juego era algo realmente inesperado, llegamos hasta la cocina, sin ser vistos por nadie o mejor dicho ignorados en el caso contrario, pues cuando corríamos se escuchaban algunas risas por el corredor de las nuestras.

Una vez en la cocina me acerqué a donde estaban los utensilios y metí un par en el morral -¿En que puedo ayudar, Jack?- preguntó Elsa, me sorprendí un poco pensé que como ella no había estado en mi misma situación al menos sabría preparar una cesta, pero si lo pensaba considerando que era la reina, tal vez solo debía preguntar por una y la tendría en una fracción de segundo -Pues echa algo que quieras comer- dije -Tal vez piensa en el almuerzo porque puede que tome tiempo llegar a nuestro destino final- dije, ella me miró dudosa, creo que estaba intentando averiguar que pasaba por mi mente, y a done tenía planeado llevarla, dejé el morral sobre la mesa para que ella metiese lo que quisiera dentro, yo por mi lado eché algo para beber y limpiar en el caso de que quedara un desastre o algo, en cuanto terminaba con los preparativos necesarios, vi lo que Elsa había echado dentro, eran muchos dulces, no le dije nada aunque ella me miraba, creo que notaba que había una sobrecarga de chocolate -¿Ya estamos listos?- preguntó ella -Si creo que tenemos…- dije echándome el morral a la espalda a modo de mochila tomando su real peso y completé -… bastante, más que eso quizá, pero nunca se sabe- completé rápidamente al notar una leve sombra de decepción en sus ojos.

Salimos de la despensa, Elsa me seguía de cerca mirando a todos lados, no se si le temía al barco en si o estaba muy ensimismada curioseando, porque de no ser por mi, casi cae por chocar contra un soldado que iba rápidamente por los pasillos buscando al capitán del barco, el pareció no percatarse de quienes éramos porque no se detuvo ni para disculparse que era lo que usualmente sucedía en el castillo yo lo seguí con la mirada, hasta que Elsa llamó mi atención con un leve susurro -Jack…- volteé a verla, la tenía tomada de la cintura, aun no se había acomodado, pero parecía ser una situación comprometedora, por lo que le ayudé a pararse bien, aunque ella casi rechaza al completo mi ayuda -Lo lamento- ella había seguido derecho, por lo que volteó al oír mi disculpa -No te disculpes…- dijo ella se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano libre atrayéndome hacia sí -Ha sido mi torpeza- me sonrió de una forma dulce, ella tenía razón, pero esa sensación de incomodidad no podía apartarse de mis pensamientos.

-En ese caso me permitiría guiarla- dije a lo que ella me miró soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos -¿Piensas que no puedo caminar sola y seguirte sin accidentarme Frost?- yo no sabía como responder a eso, porque muchos comentarios sarcásticos venían a mi mente, pero ninguno me convencía como respuesta, por lo que opté por solo suavizar mi respuesta -Bueno, no solo me gusta velar por tu seguridad, preocuparme por tu es como para ti lo es…emm- dije pensando una comparación para ella algo que se asemejara a la necesidad que tenía por verla segura, una necesidad que no sentía ni por el mismo Kristoff a quien realmente le debía mi vida, mi honor estaba mal encauzado por quien debía sentir un respeto absoluto y claro la necesidad de devolverle el favor, pero Elsa ocupaba ese espacio por alguna razón quizá el tiempo me daría las respuestas que buscaba o mejor dicho espero que el tiempo me ayude a encontrar una respuesta diferente a la que se me ha estado cruzando últimamente, ella me miraba creo que no había sido tan rápido en hacer una buena comparación -¿Comer chocolate?- ella me miró confundida una fracción de segundo para luego soltar una suave risa cantarina, era raro considerando las carcajadas que podía lanzar su hermana, ella definitivamente había sido entrenada para ser perfecta.

-No creo que esa haya sido tu mejor idea Jack, dijo ella mientras caminábamos y me dio un leve empujón -O ¿en serio es como un simple pasatiempo?- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y causando que casi choque con la puerta que nos dirigía a la salida, pues su mirada no parecía contener burla alguna, sino algo de pesar, creo que pensar que su seguridad era un pasatiempo para mi no la hacía sentir precisamente feliz -No es un pasatiempo solo ha sido un decir- dije mientras caminábamos, solté un suspiro entonces ella me dio una suave palmada en el hombro -No te preocupes, no he pensado que lo sea de verdad- dijo, sin embargo no se veía tan convencida como en situaciones anteriores, como si ella se hubiese obligado a decírmelo para hacerme sentir mejor, ella se adelantó un poco y llegó a la toldilla del barco -¿Es aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, sin embargo no me inspiraba la calidez de siempre, creo que se sentía un poco forzada, supongo que pasar el tiempo conmigo no era lo que la reina tenía en mente quizá tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender y solo se encontraba cumpliendo mis caprichos, suspiré y le negué, luego miré a todos lados, pero parece que no había ningún espectador -Parece que no hay nadie- dije con soltura, reafirmando lo obvio, luego miré a Elsa de arriba a abajo, sin embargo esta vez no la examiné del mismo modo que antes, sino dedicándome a evaluar su contextura lo que me hacía dudar que pudiese subir esa escalera de cuerdas -mmmm… no creo que puedas subir- ella me miró confusa -¿Subir?… ¿Donde?- dijo en tono dudoso aunque creo que con algo de desafío, pero no le di tiempo de preguntarme más, pues la tomé de la cintura, luego tomé mi báculo dejándolo en su forma original y llamé al viento al golpearlo contra el suelo -Salta- le dije a Elsa suavemente, ella iba a protestar, pero cuando yo di un brinco y ella por inercia llego conmigo hasta la cima, donde se encontraba el amplio puesto de vigilancia, esto era lo que me hacía apreciar a los barcos de Arendelle, todo era espacioso.

Sentí un leve codazo, fue intencional, baje mi mirada a Elsa, estaba completamente despeinada, la solté y ella me miró con furia -Me podrías haber dicho antes…- dijo ella mientras se quitaba todos aquellos mechones que habían quedado esparcidos por su rostro, solo le sonreí, y le ayudé a terminar de arreglares, en realidad si ella hubiese llevado un vestido quizá esto habría sido aún menos ortodoxo -Lo lamento Elsa- dije pero la tomé de la mano y la hice acompañarme hasta la barandilla del puesto de vigía, de ahí se podían contemplar los campos y las montañas a lo lejos, el color inundaba todo, ella se apoyó en el barandal, contemplando las nubes pasar y como la vegetación cambiaba al ser iluminada por el Sol.

-Esto es precioso- dijo ella en un susurro, mientras yo me encontraba arreglando la zona destinada a nuestro picnic, no volteé a verla solo me quitó una sonrisa, no creo que ella lo haya notado de todos modos, en cuanto volteó se percató de que había terminado los preparativos, aunque me lo agradeció, me regañó por no haberle pedido ayuda, la reina aparentemente no estaba completamente contenta con su posición, notaba que la agradecía, pero creo que no se adaptaba a tener un rango tan alto sobre tanta gente.

Charlamos un poco ahí arriba aprovechando la suave brisa marina que casi es la causante de que volaran nuestras servilletas, conversamos de diferentes temas aunque en realidad fue más como un repaso sobre las reglas y la etiqueta de Naguirda, ella no se quería equivocar ante nada, notaba cierto reproche de su parte cuando tocábamos el tema del exilio, a ella no le parecía correcto que por mi condición de nacimiento, por las capacidades diferentes que tenía me fuera condenado a vivir solo, o incluso a morir por causa de la soledad misma, sin embargo nunca le he contado la totalidad del problema en el país, si nace un bebe con el don del hielo, es asesinado instantáneamente, pero siempre volvía a nacer otro hijo del invierno, esto tenía atemorizadas a todas las familias, pues todos temían que su hijo fuese el próximo y claro con este antecedente se podía decir que lo mío realmente fue suerte pues fui adoptado pasando a tener una cuna noble y por tanto protección sumado que mis poderes se manifestaron tardíamente a comparación de los demás llamados hijos del invierno o del hielo, mi vida pudo seguir un curso normal, al menos por un tiempo.

En fin, esta reina tenía los mismos poderes quien sabe tal vez había algún lazo sanguíneo o su pueblo había recibido la misma maldición, pero el trato hacia ella era diferente, la amaban, cuando hacíamos los desfiles o las visitas todos le sonreían, le hablaban o le ofrecían obsequios, era algo chocante para mi, considerando que su control sobre el hielo era conocimiento de dominio público y no se descubrió de la forma más acertada. Supongo que las diferencias de cultura estaban ahí, aunque realmente me sentía muy feliz de que el desliz de la reina haya terminado así de bien, pues por lo que oí eso le enseñó a ser más segura y abierta como ahora, una mujer astuta de conversación grata, una persona realmente encantadora.

Terminamos pasado el medio día cuando el Sol comenzaba a brillar en su máxima expresión, ella debía volver a sus deberes, preparar cartas, preparar la presentación de Arendelle en la coronación y un sin fin de obligaciones más. Recogí todo y lo regresé al morral, volteé a ver a Elsa ella me estaba pasando algunas de las cosas que no había guardado, una vez terminé la miré y luego vi hacia abajo, había un par de marineros ya soltando las velas para aprovechar el viento que llegaba a esta hora -Pasa algo Jack- pregunto ella -No, no es nada, solo que creo que no podremos bajar del mismo modo en que subimos- ella me miró y negó suavemente -aquí hay escaleras, puedo usarlas aunque no me hayas dejado- la miré y abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella continuó antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna -Jack, no soy una damisela puedo arreglaremos sola, sin necesidad de que me lleves, aunque si quieres puedes llevar las cosas- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona mientras bajaba por la escalera de cuerdas que conectaba el puesto de vigía con suelo, me dejo algo desconcertado, admito que jamás habría esperado ese comportamiento de ella, la mayoría de las princesas de las cuales había oído no eran lo que se dice independientes, y las reinas casi no jugaban un gran papel, ella era tan diferente -Espera- dije al recuperar la compostura y bajar con las cosas atacas a mi espalda.

Después de ese día no la volví a ver hasta la noche antes de llegar al puerto de Malar, el más cercano a la capital, aquella noche con la gente del servicio habíamos hecho una celebración para concluir el viaje exitoso, pues aparentemente años atrás antes de toda la tecnología en navegación de Arendelle no tenía un comercio muy exitoso, no me sorprende pues pasar la montaña es demasiado complicado para cualquier humano promedio.

La celebración incluía licor, las mejores reces con las que se habían abastecido para el camino de ida, la música era alegre, aunque los interpretes no eran profesionales, sino los mismos tripulantes del galeón no le quitaba a la gente las ganas de festejar, yo me encontraba con la banda tocando el violín, no era un experto, pero algo había aprendido en mis días como heredero del ducado, las luces permitían observar el paisaje, yo no conocía esa parte del país, pero se veía muy interesante y misterioso, supongo que ese era el efecto que recreaba la falta de luz directa.

Entre tanto la música se paró de repente, miré a mi alrededor para ver que cosa había causado tal conmoción, como para que la algarabía cesara inmediatamente. Era la misma reina que hacía acto de presencia ante nosotros, los hombres se quitaban sus sombreros y se inclinaban ante ella, no venía con ningún noble, ¿acaso venía a hacer algún queja por la fiesta? estaba seguro de que había elegido el lugar más alejado de las recamaras de la nobleza para hacer la celebración, sin embargo con un ademán la reina hizo que quienes la reverenciaban se levantaran y contra todo pronostico preguntó -¿Y por qué se detienen?- yo solo sonreí, era el único con algo más de poder ahí claro había dejado de tenerlo en el instante en el que la reina había entrado en escena, pero cuando yo continué con mi violín la tertulia volvió a su algarabía anterior en poco tiempo, la reina hablaba con la servidumbre compartían el mismo vino y todo lo demás cuando mi turno terminó me acerqué a ella -Eso ha sido sorpresivo… su alteza- dije sabiendo que nuestra cercanía no podía ser conocida, aunque admito que a estas alturas ya me era difícil no llamarla por su nombre, ella se atragantó un poco antes de responderme, al menos nadie más lo notó -Jack, bueno yo…- le sonreí ella era muy dulce y no era tan amante de los rangos como la mayoría, eso me alegraba la hacía alguien mucho más hermosa.

-¿Me permitiría sacarla a bailar?- dije haciendo un ademán algo torpe, noté la sorpresa de Elsa generalmente cuando bailábamos era todo calculado, meticuloso ningún paso era al azar, pero ella no sabía que tampoco este todo lo había pensado debía confundirme con los demás lo mejor posible, sobretodo si ahora iba a ir a la prueba de fuego, a mi propio país a enfrentarme con mi propia corte, solo me quedaba esperar que no me reconocieran.

En fin ante vítores y burlas saqué a la reina a bailar, debo decir que se moderaron bastante supongo que porque pese a que les costó notaron que estaban frente a su soberana,la música continuaba alegre Elsa me miró y me preguntó -¿siempre es así?- yo sonreí y la hice girar para susurrarle al oído -solo cuando están felices pregúntaselo a tu hermana lo sabe tan bien como yo, pero ahora creo que deberías divertirte- dije mientras la hacía bailar, llegamos a un baile clásico de Arendelle donde se usaba el cambio de parejas, todos estaban realmente ansiosos por bailar con la reina, creo que esta era una situación realmente sin precedentes, pero mientras bailaba con una de las damas, me alegré mucho por ver a Elsa feliz compartiendo sin temores, creo que eso es lo que hubiese querido para mí, pero realmente era frustrante saber que solo podía ser un deseo que quedara guardado en mi mente. Ya entrada la noche todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la reina para sorpresa de muchos se quedó a ayudar, pero finalmente quedó sola, aunque claro me ofrecía a acompañarla, pues era mi deber principal después de todo.

-¿Ha sido divertido?- le pregunté ella solo sonrió y me pasó el violín que estaba tirado -podrías tocar algo para mí, no sabía que tuvieses ese talento- yo solo asentí me sentía repentinamente embobado solo por su cumplido, creo que los pocos días que no la vi me habían causado un gran impacto, ahora sentía que la añoraba que quería tenerla, pero… no, no podía bajo ningún motivo, pero esta noche me deleitaría con su canto, en el mar podía darme esta libertad de observar a la joven Elsa, no a mi reina sino a la mujer que era, podía darme aquel lujo mientras estuviese en alta mar, creo que hubiese preferido un viaje más largo, porque ahora no podría tomarme ninguna libertad, Elsa bailaba al ritmo de mi violín y tarareaba algo a ratos, la luz de la luna bañaba su perfecta figura no me percaté cuando, pero ella me estaba mirando, me sentí avergonzado, no podía sentir lo que sentía lo sabía y esto debía desaparecer, porque para mañana volvería a mi trabajo normal -Jack…- dijo ella, yo la miré estaba apoyada en la baranda del galeón -¿si?- dije esperando a que ella continuara la frase que había dejado al aire.

Entonces una ventisca hace que Elsa pierda levemente el equilibrio, causando su caída a las heladas aguas del mar, en una fracción de segundo tomo una cuerda y voy tras ella lanzándome por la borda, grito su nombre ella responde gritando al mío, logro atraparla aun frente al fuerte oleaje, con dificultad puedo subirla al barco nuevamente ella está empapada, siento que me agradece… pero yo simplemente estoy demasiado aturdido, tomo a Elsa entre mis brazos y me repito que está bien que no la he perdido, acaricio su cabello, y la abrazo fuertemente, temía haberla perdido, tomo su rostro lo acaricio escucho a lo lejos su voz diciéndome que esta bien, pero yo aún no me siento satisfecho, pruebo sus labios con un beso, se siente húmeda, y algo fría… ¡¿Dios que he hecho?!.

-Elsa lo lamento- digo separándome de ella y dejándole mi chaqueta pues por mojada que esté al menos podía darle más calor, ella no protesta parece que esta molesta -La guiaré a su recámara majestad- digo, la dejo en sus aposentos y explico a las criadas lo acontecido, ahora debía irme a dormir y esperar a que esta noche haya sido un sueño o quizá un mal resultado del alcohol, porque sentí que ella me había correspondido, pero como… definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo la cordura y no por nostalgia, sino por añorar a la flor más hermosa que esta fuera de mi alcance

* * *

><p>Realmente lamento la tardanza . (hasta se me olvidó dejar el comentario final :P), Al menos este fue el primer capítulo que subí este año :D<p>

**Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y a Disney**

En fin gracias por terminar de leer :) cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario se agradece :') Me ayuda a mejorar el fic y la forma de escribir en si.

Espero que el capítulo 4 haya podido con la sed de sangre (véase romance)

Y quiero agradecer a las hermanas Frost por comentar como siempre y que bueno que alguien más se haya unido a ustedes XD sus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa

Y gracias por el comentario de Nastinka me alegra que sigas leyendo :)


End file.
